Only Time
by iceblueyes
Summary: Okita Soushi's girlfriend will leave for Canada. He was so desperate until Asaki came. OkitaxOC.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own samurai x. I want to dedicate this story to Kimberly Kaye J. Atuel because she was the one who realized my mistake on my story Strangers. That it was an old era so I put a 'cell phone' scene there. Sorry. Think of it not so old. Also dedicated to Kristine G. Alonso because she inspired me the song Only Time by Enya. This story is dedicated to Samurai X fans out there and to people who read this. This is Okita Soushi's story...my character. Some characters are not part of Samurai X.  
  
Okita Soushi just have his hair cut that day. Bye-bye to that long hair which is now short. As he now entered the house Silvia his sister spotted him. "You've been called to dad's office", Silvia said.  
  
"For?" Okita asked.  
  
"He'll talk to you about Linna. By the way you look like Soujirou", Silvia compliment.  
  
"Yeah I know", then he strode off to his father's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wished to see me father?" Okita said as he entered his dad's office.  
  
"Yu look like Soujirou", was his father said when he saw him. "Take a seat", he did what his father told him. "I'm very sorry on what happened between you and Linna. Because she'll go to Canada to finish her studies and she'll take up medicine. And she doesn't know when to come back", Okita senior said. "So I've arranged an engagement for you", he added.  
  
"But dad-"before Okita could continue he was cut off.  
  
"Listen first when I die I want you to take my place. You and your wife", Okita senior interrupted.  
  
"How about sister? She had finished schooling!" Okita suggested.  
  
"Yes you two but she doesn't want to be engaged yet", Okita senior answered as he ease back at the chair. "Son I'm not saying you'll replace Linna what I mean is love again. I want my best friend's daughter to be engaged to you because your uncle is a family friend and that he also like his daughter to be married", Okita senior explained.  
  
"But you're forcing me!" Okita said.  
  
"Son I'm old and since you and your sister and your wife will handle the company...I trust you!" his father added.  
  
"Fine!" was all Okita could say. "I'm meeting with Linna at the mall, in a restaurant later dad!" he added, standing up.  
  
"Take care son". Then Okita left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked through the streets, then to the mall. He had seen the restaurant and saw Linna. He sat down across the table. "I thought it was Soujirou", Linna too compliment.  
  
"That is everybody thinks. But that's impossible coz' he's in America", Okita said.  
  
"I have ordered food Okita. Let's eat!" Linna said.  
  
"Sure", was all he could say. Okita and Linna are in fourth year high school. Both studied in Kojimachi Private High School. But in third grading Linna will go to Canada, finish her schooling, and take up medicine. That was her parent's say. It nearly broke her heart. She had cried in front of them. She loves Okita so much. But her parent's says it's the best. But can't they see? How could it be the best? When they know their daughter's happiness is him too. "Father have arranged an engagement with me", he started, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Really?" she stared into him, a tea cup on her hand. "That's great!" she said as if congratulating him. She put the cup down.  
  
"It's not!" Okita try to lower his voice and careful not to shout at her. He reaches for her hand across the table. "Linna you know I love you very, very much. You can't just say those words".  
  
"I know. But we've got nothing to do Okita", she withdrew her hand, eyes on her lap. "Let's just stay...friends", she finished.  
  
"Is that your decision?" he asked, somewhat shock.  
  
"Yes. We'll be apart and I don't even know when I'll get back. But if you and that girl you are engaged with will be wed someday don't forget to invite me!" she said, as she laughed.  
  
"Stupid!" he said, laughing along. "Fine! I'll invite you that is if we'll end up", he said testing her.  
  
"You will. I've got a feeling anyway", she guessed...hopefully.  
  
"There you go again with your so-called-psychic-power!" the both laughed as they exchange ideas. After they had paid their food they left. "So this is goodbye?" Okita asked.  
  
"Tomorrow is goodbye Okita", Linna corrected. "I'll be in the airport tomorrow", he said.  
  
"I'll wait for you!" with that she waved goodbye and was off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That very morning Asaki Asakura [author's Notes: Actually it was my friend Kimberly who suggested the name. She said it was Asahi but I was deaf so I heard Asaki. Oh well...she found it cute though] had arrived on Okita's mansion. She will live here for quite some time. Since she's engaged to him. As her aquamarine eyes scanned the house Silvia noticed her. "Hi! I'm Silvia Okita...your fiancé's sister!" Silvia introduced.  
  
"Hi! Asaki Asakura!" Asaki introduced back.  
  
"Oh...you should go to Okita's room. I'll let you guide there. And I'll take that", Silvia said, getting the bag. "Come on let's go to his room", she added as Asaki followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here's his room. Talked to him will you? His fiancé is leaving for Canada and he just promised her yesterday he'll go to the airport. But now...he think twice", Silvia said.  
  
"Don't worry Silvia. I'll help him", Asaki told her. Silvia nod.  
  
"Okay I'll put your bag in your room I'll show it to you later", she said.  
  
"Okay", as Silvia left Asaki ready herself to face her fiancé.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okita was sitting at the bed...thinking until his door opened. "Hi! I'm Asaki Asakura", Asaki said.  
  
"Oh yeah! My soon-to-be-wife", Okita joked while he noticed her blush. "Okita Soushi is my name. Come take a seat", he said as he moved a little by the bed as Asaki sat beside him.  
  
"You have a problem right?" Asaki asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Okita asked back.  
  
"Your sister told me. If I were you, I'd go to the airport. It's her last day in Japan today. Besides she is your girlfriend", Asaki suggested.  
  
"Your right Asaki. Thanks", he trembly holds her hand. "For being here", she smiled.  
  
"Let's go! The plane will leave".  
  
"Let's stop by a toy shop for a while. I want to buy her a gift", he told her. She nodded and they we're off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okita planned to give her a teddy bear. They we're different kinds. But Asaki spotted one. "Okita! Over here!" she called as Okita went to her. She held out a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck.  
  
"It's cute", Okita compliment. Asaki shoved the teddy bear to Okita.  
  
"Give it to her", she gave a wry smile and decided to wait for him outside. While Okita went to the counter to pay the stuff toy.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Okita told her when he went out of the shop.  
  
"Okay", was Asaki could say as she walk to his side.  
  
"We just met but you cheered me up", he look at her as so did she. "Thanks", he added.  
  
"No problem!" was all she could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Linna! Linna!" he said running to her as Asaki walked confidently with a smile on her face.  
  
"Glad you came. I was about to go", said Linna. Okita gave the teddy bear, cheeks flushed. "This is for me?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you". Then Asaki was beside him. "Your fiancé?" Linna asked.  
  
"Yeah. Linna this is Asaki. Asaki this is LInna", Okita introduced the two.  
  
"Pleased to meet you", said Linna.  
  
"You too", Asaki said.  
  
"Linna come on the plane will leave ten minutes from now" Linna's mother called.  
  
"Too bad we just met and talked a little Asaki", Linna said.  
  
"I agree", Asaki told her. Linna turned to Okita.  
  
"Goodbye Okita. Until we meet again...someday", she kissed him in the cheek and grab her bag. "Bye", was her last words. Okita's tears fell from his eyes. Asaki noticed it so she gave her handkerchief to him.  
  
"Don't cry", Asaki comforted him. "If she saw you cry she won't be happy". Okita wipe his tears using the handkerchief and keep it.  
  
"Thanks", he paused as he looks at the disappearing figure of Linna. Then continued. "How about let's eat for a while?" Okita suggest.  
  
"Okay", Asaki answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you two been?" Silvia said, scolding the two.  
  
"Sister we-"but Okita was cut off.  
  
"Oh never mind the reason! Go to sleep you two still have classes tomorrow. And you and Asaki are going to Kojimachi together. She's a transferee by the way in the third grading", Silvia explained, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Why is that?" Okita asked.  
  
"So that you two could be together! Go to sleep you two!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look she had come down!" Silvia said, as she was sipping the cup of tea in her hand. Okita look up at her. She was beautiful.  
  
'Linna is more beautiful', he thought. She was wearing the Kojimachi Private High School uniform. A blue blazer under it was a short sleeved blouse. And she wears a red necktie. In the breast pocket in encoded the initials KPHS. She was wearing a blue skirt just below her knee. Wears white socks and black shoes. She had tied her long aquamarine hair in a ponytail using a blue ribbon. She looks perfect! She was blushing on how he observed her when she had taken her seat. Rude at all he tore his gaze away.  
  
"Now eat your food dear so you won't be late!" Silvia said.  
  
"Yes Silvia!" was all the blushing Asaki could say.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Note: I don't own Samurai X  
  
Okita and Asaki went inside the black limousine and it drove off to Kojimachi school. But actually, as they sat across, they didn't start a conversation. Silence. Just silence. Until Okita broke it. "Don't worry. We're classmates actually as our sensei said she'll put you in her class", Okita said trying to make her relax so when she gets there she wouldn't be nervous.  
  
"Thanks for the information", Asaki said with a smile. She just looks outside as Sakura flowers fall down on the streets. What she didn't know is Okita was gazing at her and she didn't even feel it.  
  
'Everybody's unique. She's not like Linna. Linna...how is she?' he thought. But the cheerfulness of Asaki's voice makes him back to reality.  
  
"We're here!" Asaki said cheerfully. They get out of the car and proceeded to their classrooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class as we begin the third grading there is a transferee student I would like you to meet. Please stand up when I call you Asaki Asakura", their female teacher said and Asaki stood up, seated next to Okita. "Well that's her. Let's make her feel at home. Please take your seat Asakura", she added.  
  
"Thank you ma'am", was all Asaki could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch as Asaki sat alone in the canteen. People chatting and eating, chatting and eating. She ate a little and went to find Okita. 'But maybe he's with his friends', she thought. So she went somewhere else. She went to the rooftop and sat there. But seconds later the door opened and in came Okita.  
  
"Hey! I was after you! But boy you sure walk fast!" he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"That's right", Asaki replied with a smile. Feeling tired she rest her head on his shoulder. "I want to say sorry if ever I tag along with you sometimes. It's like you're my only friend. I don't know the people here yet. Forgive me", she said softly.  
  
"It's all right I understand", as Okita put his arm around her shoulder. 'This is so sudden', he only thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ It was English time and their female teacher decided they have a role play and be presented. "That's great!" Asaki said with awe. Okita roll his eyes.  
  
"That's boring and tiresome".  
  
"Class the title of the play is Only Time", everyone fell silent. "The summary is: Two people destined by time. Two people who have crossed paths. Two hearts beating as one", was the explanation of their teacher.  
  
"Wow! A love story!" one of the student's said.  
  
"Yes it's a love story and also about life", their teacher added. She decided on the characters. "Actually I want this section to present the play. We have two weeks, Monday, we'll present it and the other three sections will watch. Now about the characters", Foster look around the room. "Ah! Miss Asakura Asaki you will be the main character. Please stand", Asaki was shocked but she stands up. "Aldo Williams you'll also be the main character". Aldo stand up as people applauded. "I'll be the director and I'll choose the crew later for now Asaki and Aldo I want to talk to you", Foster said as the two went to her. Okita watch as Foster talked to them. Then after that she gave each of them a paper.  
  
'Must be the script', he thought. After that they went to their seat.  
  
"And class I forgot to choose one character. Okita Soushi you'll be also one of the character", Foster added.  
  
"Who me?" Okita said, blinking his eyes.  
  
"Yes you. Asaki will give the other script to you. This afternoon we will practice" was Foster said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their dismissal was 3:00p.m. but Aldo, Asaki and Okita remained practicing their script, while waiting for their teacher Mrs. Foster. After ten minutes Mrs. Foster arrived. "Okay now let's try the script out", she said. Okita's name was Donald, Asaki's name was Bertha and Aldo's name was Clarence. They we're practicing the script three hours. But the actions will be later. They went home at 6:00p.m.  
  
"Okay guys see you tomorrow!" Aldo said.  
  
"Bye Aldo!" Asaki and Okita said in unison.  
  
"Come on let's go! The car is here", Okita said.  
  
"Right", was Asaki's reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How come you two just arrived now?" Silvia asked.  
  
"Well it was unexpected that we will have a role play in English. And me and Asaki are one of the major characters", Okita explained.  
  
"That's cool. By the way father wants to see you Soushi", his sister said.  
  
"Fine", he replied going to his father's office.  
  
"I'm going to change clothes for a while Silvia", Asaki said.  
  
"Oh sure go ahead. Be back for dinner", Silvia answered, preparing the plates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okita went in to his father's office and sat down on the chair. And it's not even cheap though-way expensive since they're rich. Their father could have what he wants, what they want. "So how are you with Asaki?" his father asked.  
  
"Fine", Okita replied. "I'm not falling for her not yet if you want to know", he added.  
  
"I know. You need to get to know each other first of all. If you only know her love life", Okita senior answered.  
  
"So she has a love one? And you've engaged us?" he asked, almost angry.  
  
"If you want to know...ask her", was his father's reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After changing her clothes Asaki went down to eat dinner. Minutes later after Okita too change his clothes he went to Asaki who is eating. "Asaki we need to talk", Okita said, his voice demanding. Asaki look at him.  
  
"Your serious I can see that. We'll talk after we have done our assignment. Just go to my room", Asaki replied, resuming to eat. He was about to say 'No!' but he sat down next to his sister and eat.  
  
'I wonder what mystery lies in Asaki's life?' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After he head done his assignment he knock on Asaki's room. When he heard a 'Come in' he opened the door then closed it. "Hey come sit down for a while", Asaki said as she patted the vacant space of the bed. "So...what are we going to talk about?" she asked. It was not easy to ask a question to know other people's life especially somebody's love life. It is somebody's privacy but if you want to know the person better you had to know the deepest secrets.  
  
"Do you have a love one before?" Okita asked straight. She was taken aback for a while. She doesn't want to remember the past. But since it is he who asks maybe she'll tell him.  
  
"Yes", she answered. "You want to know?" she added.  
  
"I want to...if that's okay with you", he replied.  
  
"It's fine", she answered, then continued. "Well I do have a love one when I was in third year...last year. We went to the mall that day; eat dinner, watching a movie. Then after that we go home. We we're supposed to cross the other side. Positively there wasn't a car passing by so we crossed but later we know it a car was passing, speeding ahead. It was supposed to hit me but", she paused fighting back the tears. "It hit him...he shield me. We landed on the ground. After I knew it I blacked out". Asaki was already crying. But she tells the story. She wipes the tears using her hand then continued. "I woke up in the hospital. Then I asked them how's my fiancé. But they say...they say...he died. The damage was awful!" she ended her story. Feeling that it was so horrible to look at the past. Okita felt sorry for her. It hurts more if your love one died than it went to another country. He gave her handkerchief back and she looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry I washed it", he joked. Trying to cheer her up a little. She gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Thanks", she gladly took it and wipes her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've ever asked you this. I didn't know your love story is a sad story", Okita apologize.  
  
"It's okay Okita. You don't have to apologize. I'm trying to leave the past behind", she said, burying her head in his chest. Asaki heard Okita gasped a little. So he just hugged her in return. "I can't forget the past", she told him.  
  
"You'll never forget the past. We live through it forever", he told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Asaki and Okita went in the classroom Aldo was there to greet them. "Good morning you two!" Aldo greeted. "Good morning Aldo!" Asaki said.  
  
"Good morning Aldo!" Okita did the same.  
  
"So Asaki have you practiced your line last night?" Aldo asked.  
  
"A little. Some of them are hard to memorize", she said.  
  
"How about you Soushi?" Aldo turned to Okita.  
  
"The same answer with Asaki. Can't believe I'm one of the casts. I'll go to my seat for a while", he said. The two just nod. Until Eloisa went to them.  
  
"Hey Aldo! Hey Asaki!" Eloisa said.  
  
"What's up love?" Aldo said, grinning.  
  
"Well I'm one of the props men. And everything will be set by next week", she said.  
  
"Eloisa come over here!" one of their classmates shouted.  
  
"Oopps...need to go. Bye-bye!" she said as she strode off. Asaki turned to Aldo.  
  
"Love?" she asked.  
  
"She's my girlfriend", he answered, smiling.  
  
"My god! I never knew that!" Asaki laughed.  
  
"So what is the relationship with you and Okita?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Friends...just friends", she answered. She doesn't want to say their engaged. They don't even have the same feelings. Okita was reading his script. He looks up to see the two still talking.  
  
'Weird', he thought. 'I feel weird inside'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay on stage Aldo, Asaki and Okita. Just a rehearsal. So that your classmates will see what you have done yesterday", Mrs. Foster said. They we're cheering for their friends as they nervously came up on stage. They start their play.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Samurai X  
  
"Drats! Don't you know I was so nervous back there?" Asaki exclaimed, eating her lunch.  
  
"Yeah you were", Okita compliment.  
  
"But I didn't know it was some kind of a love triangle. And imagine that! There will be a kissing scene! Good lord!" she exclaimed more.  
  
"Yeah. I know", Okita said, lamely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Your mood change", she said, eyeing him.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't mind me", he told her.  
  
"You know? If you have any problems you can open up to me", she said, finishing her lunch.  
  
"Right", he answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okita Soushi is there a problem?" Silvia asked, as Okita sat down on the chair. While Asaki was changing her clothes in her room.  
  
"Um...sis...how will you know if you get...jealous?" Okita asked.  
  
"Jealous? Are you in love with Asaki?" she asked back.  
  
"No...yes...I mean no! It's just that I feel weird when Aldo and Asaki talk this morning. I feel weird inside. Am I in love?" his sister gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Only you who can answer that question. Maybe you are jealous", Silvia answered him.  
  
"I couldn't be I love Linna!" but actually it wasn't Linna who he pictured in his mind it was Asaki.  
  
"I can read your mind. Did you imagine Asaki?" he nods. "Well that answer your question you love her!" she said straight to the point.  
  
"No I don't! It's too early! Isn't there a way to know more if you love somebody?" Soushi asked.  
  
"There are many ways but only you who can answer that", she answered. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Soushi said. "Hello good evening?" Soushi greeted.  
  
"Soushi is this you?" the voice was a girl's voice.  
  
"Linna? You called!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Just want to say how are you?" Linna said.  
  
"Fine! You know what? We have a role play and I'm one of the characters. Including Asaki and Aldo. But it's a love triangle", he said, his voice low.  
  
"Really? Who will be together in the end?" Linna asked.  
  
"Aldo and Asaki", Soushi answered.  
  
"Too bad", she said in an I'm-so-sorry-about-that-voice.  
  
"That's okay. It's entitled Only Time. Cool huh?" he said, cheering up himself.  
  
"Yeah unique", Linna compliment.  
  
"Linna I have a problem...um...Aldo and Asaki are talking this morning and I...I feel weird. Am I in love?" Soushi asked.  
  
"Are you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know", he answered. "But do you have a love one already?" he added.  
  
"Yeah. About that problem of yours only you who can answer it", Linna adviced. He paused for a moment.  
  
"It's good to know that somebody is taking care of you now", Soushi said, voice soft.  
  
"I know. You too", she told him. "Wait! I need to go! Got some assignments to do!" she added.  
  
"Bye Linna! Take care!" Soushi told her then they put down the phone. What Soushi didn't know is Asaki was listening.  
  
'He had mixed feelings', Asaki thought. 'He doesn't know if he loves me. But that's okay we're friends and that should never change'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One boring day again", Asaki said in a-not-so-cheerful-voice.  
  
"How come?" Okita asked.  
  
"We're going to practice in our English class about the play. Since its Friday I want to cheer myself up!" she answered.  
  
"Is Aldo really gonna kiss you?" he asked, seriously. Asaki look at him. And she thought about the conversation she heard last night. That he had mixed feelings towards her.  
  
"Yeah. On the cheek", Asaki replied, playing with her pen.  
  
"Oh...I thought..." Okita blushed faintly.  
  
"On the lips?" she added. "Silly you! He had a girlfriend for pete's sake!" she laughed. And Okita smiled.  
  
"Hey would you like to go out to dinner after practice?" he asked her. "Hmn..." Asaki thought for a while, tilting her head. "Okay! Make sure you have told Silvia about it. We'll be dead if she doesn't know", Asaki told him.  
  
"Don't worry. She already know this morning", he answered curtly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they did practice that late evening they went in to a fine restaurant. They we're still wearing their uniform. They choose a table for two. After they have ordered their food they we're silent for a while. "Next week will be a busy day. I'll guess...we will practice next week the whole day!" Asaki began their conversation.  
  
"Your right. Ugh! I hate to be a member of the play. Tiresome and boring", Okita said flatly.  
  
"Okita I never knew you are like that", she said. 'But I never knew you are a kind of person who have mixed feelings', she thought to herself. Okita didn't answer. As their food came minutes later they began to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They didn't spoke after eating and even when they went inside the black limousine. Asaki was busy staring outside as cherry blossoms fall down through the streets. What she didn't know is Okita was also busy staring at her. Finally she met his gaze. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well I just couldn't believe we're engaged...already!" Okita answered.  
  
"So...you don't want to be engaged with me?" Asaki couldn't help but ask.  
  
"It's not like that it's just..." he breathed out. Finding the words to say.  
  
'He's confused. Of his feelings that is', she thought. "Okay I give up! It's okay if you can't tell me!" Asaki said, lifting her hands up.  
  
"Silly girl", he muttered, as they laughed.  
  
"You know what?" Asaki asked, looking through his brown eyes.  
  
"What?" Okita said.  
  
"Only time knows if you love that person", she answered.  
  
"What's the connection with the engagement?" he asked.  
  
"Because my dear", Asaki said, as she saw him blushed faintly. "You can't marry the person if you don't love him or her. Although some persons are into force marriage", she explained, tilting her hair down. He blushed faintly again as she have done that. She looks beautiful as he realized her hair down. "Do you understand?" he nodded shyly, biting his lower lip. "Good". She reached his hand; who-he is sitting across her. She made a soft squeeze to his hand. "Okita if you don't love me I'll gladly accept it. If you love me as a friend I'll be happier. I don't want to break our friendship it...it's important to me", she looked to his eyes. Brown eyes meet aquamarine eyes. Okita nodded. But the feeling of warmth in her hand melts all in him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's your date?" Silvia asked, as the two had arrived at 8:00p.m.  
  
"May I correct you dear sister it was only a dinner not a date?" Soushi corrected.  
  
"Soushi! It's still the same!" her sister wailed.  
  
"Soushi I'll see you tomorrow after lunch. We'll practice the play", Asaki turned to him.  
  
"Sure Asaki. Have a good night", he said as she just nod her head. After they had seen the figure of Asaki disappeared Silvia and Okita have a serious talk.  
  
"So have you realized your feelings? You said that this dinner thing is to realize your feelings towards her. Is it admiration or love?" Silvia asked, as the two sat at the couch.  
  
"I still don't know! When will it ever stop? I'm so...confused!" Soushi nearly yelled. And want to stand up and kicked something-hard.  
  
"Well my dear brother I just want to tell you don't force yourself in this. Give it time...only time!" his sister said with a smile.  
  
"You mimic what Asaki said. She told me that a while ago", he said, feeling sleepy.  
  
"Fine! Go to sleep. Your so tired and sleepy", Silvia advice, standing up.  
  
"Your right! I'm just tired!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After eating their lunch Asaki and Soushi went to Asaki's room. Soushi hold the script and sat at the bed. Asaki told him to guide her on the script coz' she almost memorized the lines. She was standing up in front of him as she says her lines. "Do you...do you really..." Asaki couldn't say it as she blushed.  
  
"Love me!" Soushi added. "My god Asaki! All you have to say was 'Do you really love me Clarence?' For pete's sake this is the third scene!" he added.  
  
"I just couldn't get my fingers crossed-couldn't say the words", she told him. But he admits to himself that those words are for him. When she looked straightly to his eyes he wished she told him she loves him.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I really need a medicine to cure this sickness! Could it be-'  
  
"Well that's it for now", Asaki sighed. "I had to go home".  
  
"Home?" Soushi questioned. Asaki gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Silly. I'm visiting my family for a while".  
  
"Oh", was all he could say. They went out of her room and walked downstairs. Soushi smiled to himself. It was still early but he thought.  
  
'God! I do love her!' ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since Asaki was gone Silvia and Soushi went to the music room as Silvia played the piano. "So do you now love her?" Silvia asked playing the Vera's Theme.  
  
"Yes I admit now", Soushi replied. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"How Soushi?" his sister asked again.  
  
"I don't know sis. But maybe I was compatible with her. Then maybe it's jealousy that drive me insane when she talks to Aldo!" he answered.  
  
"If you're insane I'll take you to the love mental hospital!" Silvia joked, she laughed.  
  
"Very funny!" Soushi said, laughing along.  
  
"Are you sure it's true love?" he was silent for a while then answered.  
  
"Yes it is", his sister was taken aback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm home!" Asaki exclaimed as she was in the house.  
  
"It's late at 8:00p.m. really just to correct you", Soushi said leaning at the wall near the kitchen, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Sorry", she apologized.  
  
"By the way it will be a long week next week. We have practice", he added.  
  
"Sure", Asaki went near him and kiss his right cheek. "Good night. I'm sleepy", she left him there stunned as she went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somehow in that week Asaki and Okita couldn't spend time. They always memorize their lines almost everyday. Some people also put up the props. But Aldo, Asaki and Okita have their own costume to wear. Actually they talked...sometimes. It was Sunday on the third week as Asaki and Okita practice again the script in Asaki's room. Okita was joking around while she was seriously memorizing the script. "And blah, blah, blah..." Okita said.  
  
"Stop it Okita! I'm memorizing!" Asaki told him, but she wasn't angry actually he made her relax. She put two fingers on his lips, silencing him. He smiled wickedly. He pulls her two fingers away and crouched a little. "Soushi?" Asaki asked, as a faint blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
"I have a favor to ask", Soushi said.  
  
"W-What?" she stammered. He was about to ay it but he changed his mind, he shook his head and his lips fell to her cheek.  
  
"Never mind. Good luck for tomorrow", So dense and she didn't even know what's going on she nod her head and gave him a wry smile. To be continued... 


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Samurai X and the song Only Time which belongs to Enya.  
  
Okita's Point Of View  
  
Five minutes. Then our play will start. I couldn't help but feel nervous of course! As my heart is beating fast. And couldn't help but glance at Asaki talking to our other classmates. How she smiles, laugh, and talk this way. But when I saw her I don't feel nervous anymore. To tell you the truth I feel like totally in heaven. I never knew I could feel this way about her. My love is stronger towards her than Linna's. Mrs. Foster clapped her hands as it means the play will start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I said my lines I couldn't help thinking that I want to be the main character. Really as Donald in the play, he loves Bertha. But in the end it's Bertha and Clarence. I was at the backstage again as Asaki and Aldo act out the final scene. They had said that three words which makes you happy. Mrs. Foster had chosen a story like this coz' its valentines' day. The last scene was Aldo hugging Asaki, as the curtain began to close. Oh wait! Was there a kissing scene? Oh yeah...right! It was only on the cheek...really. Feeling weird inside I went to the dressing room and change.  
  
End Of Okita's Point Of View  
  
Asaki knock on the door. "Come in", Okita called. She opened it and step inside.  
  
"Hey! Was I bad back there?" Asaki asked as she sat on the bench, then Okita sat right next to her.  
  
"You we're great!" Okita cheered.  
  
"Really?" she said, relaxing herself. "If that's what you think". They we're silent for a while. Trying to relax and enjoy each other's company.  
  
"You go home ahead today. I'll drop you at the mansion", he began.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asaki asked, curiously.  
  
"Somewhere", Okita answered, looking at her with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silvia was practicing piano that time as Asaki was sitting right next to her. "I'm really curious on where my brother is right now. I hope he's fine", Silvia said, trying to concentrate on what she is playing.  
  
"He'll be", Asaki assured her.  
  
"Oh yeah Okita have told me that your play is entitled Only Time. I wonder if it is Only Time by Enya", Silvia answered.  
  
"Me too! You like the songs of Enya?" Asaki asked.  
  
"I do. I even know how to play her song...play it through the piano I mean", Silvia told her, as she stopped playing.  
  
"Really?" Asaki asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah. I'll play the piano and you sing the lyrics", Silvia said to her.  
  
"Okie-dokie!" Asaki said, happily. Clapping her hands like a ten year old kid. As Silvia start playing the piano, Asaki start to sing:  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When your love dies?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That love might be,  
  
In your heart.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
Who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes...  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Asaki ended the song someone at the door clapped its hands. Asaki and Silvia turned around. "Very nice. I never knew you know how to sing and it was really beautiful", Okita appreciated, bringing two bouquets of flowers. He approached the two ladies. He gave the bouquet of flowers to Silvia.  
  
"Oh dear thank you!" Silvia said, standing up and hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome!" he said.  
  
"Oh...um...I need to go! Got some chores to do!" his sister stammered. She nods to him and head off.  
  
"For you", Okita said, handling the flowers to Asaki. "Happy valentine's day", he added. Asaki stood up, and gladly accept the flowers. But she placed it on the chair and hugged him. Okita was shocked. Maybe she didn't like the flowers. But Asaki whispered in his ear.  
  
"More than words or things can explain your love for me Soushi".  
  
"Huh? H-How did you know?" Soushi asked, very shyly and embarrassed.  
  
"Since you and Linna talked on the phone", she replied. As she also feel the love towards him.  
  
"A-Asaki do you love me?" he asked, breaking from the hug. Asaki looked at his brown eyes.  
  
"Can you see it in my eyes?" Asaki asked. Okita looked through her eyes, her eyes were smiling and he feels that love. He hugged her again.  
  
"At last I move on and love again. Thanks to you...Asaki", Soushi said, whispering in her ear. Asaki just smiled, hugging him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" cried twenty five year old Asaki Okita as she went to Soushi's office. Which she found Silvia there too.  
  
"As ever", Soushi, her husband said. Actually Silvia was married first. After their dad died, the three decided after the two graduates to college they'll run the company. And at the age of twenty five Soushi and Asaki got married.  
  
"Oh I need to go! Got many things to do!" Silvia said, exiting the room, holding some papers in her hand. Asaki was about to go too when Soushi grabbed her hand.  
  
"You don't mind I'll invite you to dinner?" she gave a slight kiss on his lips and slightly slapped his cheek.  
  
"No honey I don't mind", Asaki answered. Soushi smiled to himself as his wife went to her office.  
  
End 


End file.
